


Kinktober 2017 Week Four: Day 25

by TheSpaceCoyote



Series: Kinktober 2017 [7]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Bondage, Boot Worship, M/M, Suspension, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 04:36:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12498896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpaceCoyote/pseuds/TheSpaceCoyote
Summary: Boot Worship, Suspension, Smiles/Laughter.





	1. Boot Worship, Rhack

Jack’s noticed the fact that Rhys was slightly taller first.

The kid was already taller than him, those long long legs giving him the height needed to stare just over the fluffy hair crowning on Jack’s head. But as he slammed the door behind him and walked into the kitchen, he could clearly see that Rhys had gained a couple extra inches. However, it took Rhys walking towards him with heavy, solid footsteps for Jack to realize exactly how the kid had shot up in height.

He….he was wearing Jack’s old vault-hunting boots.

They were a lot shorter on Rhys’ long legs and looser around his smaller calves, but they otherwise fit nicely on the young man. Jack’s eyes fixed on the approaching toes of the boots as Rhys walked closer, snickering.

“You like them? I decided to go through your side of the closet on a whim. Considering you obviously don’t want to wear them I figured I’d…take them for a spin.” Rhys’ fingers pushed up on Jack’s chin, closing his open mouth.

 _Oh_ , that grin curling on the young man’s face was _devious_.

Before long, Rhys was sitting up on the counter, legs spread as Jack crouched in front of him, kissing down the front of one boot, leaving long, winding lines of saliva against the leather until he was kissing the firm toe. Rhys shivered, teeth digging into lower lip as he looked down at Jack with an eager grin.

“Think I should….raid your closet more often,” Rhys purred, eyes glimmering as Jack took the toe of the boot into his mouth with a needy groan.


	2. Suspension, Rhysquez

It had been quite an effort to get Hugo’s bulky, heavy body squeezed into the restraints and hoisted up into the air, but with the strength of Rhys’ cybernetic arm he was soon able to winch his helpless lover up higher and higher, until he was swaying level with Rhys’ eager eyes.

“Oooh. You look _really_ good like this, big boy,” Rhys stroked Hugo’s cheek as the older man tried to raise his head, despite the strain now stretching through his body. Gravity pulled at the chubbiness in Hugo’s belly and chest, bulging out from the tight restraints as he hung powerlessly against them. Rhys loved it, the dependence of his former rival, the desperate look in his eyes as he rutted against the leather sheath wrapped tight around his cock, causing his body to sway lightly in the suspended straps. Sweat beaded down Hugo’s flushed cheeks as Rhys’ squeezed them, dripping down into his messy beard. Hugo turned his face towards one of Rhys’ palms, licking it submissively as he looked up at his dominant with wide, moist eyes.

“You’re so cute when you’re helpless,” Rhys purred, his fingers trailing down the man’s square jawline and to his thick neck, his perfectly manicured nails digging ever-so-slightly into the soft flesh of Hugo’s throat.


	3. Smiles/Laughter, Rhack

While rough, animal sex was a thrill that left them sore and pleasantly exhausted, there were times where Jack wanted nothing more than to sensually work up his mate with his hands and mouth before they moved on to the main event.

He undressed Rhys slowly, keeping his own clothes on for the time being. His fingers twiddled at Rhys’ shirt buttons, lips pressed warm and wet against the soft hollow beneath the curve of Rhys’ jaw. His happy sighs breathed right up upon Jack’s ear as the alpha licked a trail down to Rhys’ collarbone, nipping at the skin as he let the undone sides of Rhys’ shirt flutter away from his torso.

His hands were lightly kneading Rhys’ hip by the time he’d kissed all the way down the omega’s chest, sure to stop and lick his nipples just to see Rhys shiver and flush. Once the little buds were swollen and deep pink to his satisfaction, Jack moved on. He was starting to kiss down Rhys’ stomach, his chin brushing up against the soft flesh, when it happened.

Jack paused for a moment, wondering if his ears had deceived him. He started to kiss again, only for the unmistakeable sound of Rhys’ tittering to reach his ears as the omega’s entire stomach quaked and rippled with laugher.

“ _Ah_ , oh my god, Jack, s-stop!” Rhys giggled out, hand resting against Jack’s head as he pushed the confused alpha away. “You….when was the last time you shaved?”

“…Why?” Jack blinked, rubbing his chin with his hand and— _oh_. He was sporting quite the five o’clock shadow, something that had escaped his notice in his eagerness to get to ravishing Rhys after he came home.

“It….it tickles….” Rhys sniffed, smiling down at his mate as Jack pouted.

“You’re supposed to be _aroused_ , not ticklish.”

“I am aroused!” Rhys insisted. “Trust me I am like. Completely seduced. But this is also really funny.”

“Funny?” Jack growled, a dark glint in his eyes. “I’ll…I’ll show you funny!”

Any foreplay was momentarily forgotten as Jack blew a merciless raspberry into Rhys’ belly, the omega’s squeals of breathless laughter bouncing off the walls as he squirmed and kicked with glee.


End file.
